Even the smoothest of pregnancies often come with aches and pains. Common pregnancy aches and pains can include pelvic pain or discomfort and back aches and pains. For example, a pregnant woman may start to experience sciatic pains associated with the pelvic region. Sciatic pains can be caused by the weight of the rapidly growing baby creating pressure on the nerves that run to her legs in her pelvic region. Similarly, the weight of the rapidly growing baby can change her posture such that the sciatic nerve becomes compressed. Additionally, toward the end of her pregnancy, she may experience a surge in the hormone relaxin that can cause pain and discomfort in her pelvic joints.
According to the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologist, back pain is one of the most common discomforts for a mother-in-the-waiting. Such back pains are also commonly caused by the added weight of the growing baby, her changing center of gravity, and the shifting of her internal organs, all of which can throw her body off balance. As she changes her posture to compensate, a strain can be placed on her back. Further, the abdominal muscles that support her back can be weakened and can be challenged by the extra weight. Thereby, her compensation in response to her changing body can lead to over-arching of her lower back or rounding forward of her upper back and head, which, in turn, can lead to back problems.
Providing strategy abdominal support to a woman during and after her pregnancy can aid in alleviating these pains and their causes. Such needed support may change as the pregnancy progresses in both amount and in the location of the needed support.
At the same time, many women who are pregnant would like to continue to wear stylish clothes during their pregnancy. Having an under garment or outer garment that helps to slim the figure and support the abdomen of a pregnant woman can help her to possibly broaden her available wardrobe. Additionally, for a style-conscious woman, such a garment can provide the woman with a more blemish-free look under her clothes which also provides the possibility of broadening her available wardrobe. Additionally, having an outer garment that slims the figure and supports the abdomen can also be beneficial.
Therefore, a need exists for garments that can provide needed and selective support to different portions of a woman's body, including her back and abdomen and that can increase her wardrobe options during the different stages of pregnancy and post-pregnancy.